Benutzer Diskussion:Kelmo
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Halo Wars. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 20:14, 28. Jul. 2009 Film Projekt Cool wen du dich bei mir noch ma anderrs melden kannst als halopedia sag bescheid. ich habe x box live,msn,icq und svz :) StrohMasterchef Antwort Ich würde gerne schreiben. Jedoch komme ich zurzeit einfach nicht dazu.--DerPete 23:02, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gute Arbeit Gute Arbeit Kelmo herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 1. Platz. Das nächste mal versuche ich aber zu gewinnen....saubere Arbeit fand vorallem deinen Text sehr gut vom Inhalt und auch die Bilder waren gut^^.SrohMasterchief Gute Arbeit II Danke für dein Lob :) sowas baut einen ja auf und inspiriert zu noch besseren Beiträgen xD Auch dir ein dickes '"Gute Arbeit"! Wenn ich sehe, was Leute wie du schon für Hammer Artikel geschrieben haben, dann kommen mir meine mini Beiträge immer so lachhaft vor xD naja auch Kleinvieh macht Mist. Und das mit den Meinungsverschiedenheiten war ja keine große Sache. Ich war ein bisschen pingelich x) Schwamm drüber und auf eine schreibensfrohe Zukunft :P ciao :D EhmPehOh 20:15, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Erfolge jau danke, "Zwei für einen" also der doppelte SpartanLaserabschuss fehlt mir noch Deja Vu und Jährlich können wir machen klar, in 3/4 Wochen sowas hab ich sommerferien, dann können wir es angehen ;-) Antwort Gehe mal auf das Symbol, dann wird alles klar.--DerPete 20:09, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Genau, jedes neue Forum wird diese Kategorie haben. Aber ich denke, dass man erst morgen die Erfolge verwenden kann.--DerPete 20:21, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ps.: Ich glaube du bist erfolgsgeil. Antwort Und darin liegt das Problem. Es ist kein Prowler. Der Schiffstyp ist unbekannt.--DerPete 11:11, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Ränge werde ich in ner halben Stunde machen.--DerPete 11:27, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC):: ::OK bei den UNSC Sergeant Major sind schonmal eingefügt. Zu der Verlinkung Ich habe Strohmasterchef für ein Bild angesetzt. Der wird sich darum kümmern.--DerPete 22:44, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :In Halo 3 kann man sich selbst ins Bein schießen. :P--DerPete 21:12, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Infobox :jo danke! könntest du mir sagen wie man die bearbeitet? du hast z.B. meinen namen falsch geschrieben :D wenn du mir das woanders als hier erklären möchtest (geht glaub ich leichter) sag bescheid hab icq und skype :D ok danke is ja gar net so schwer :D Jubiläum Hey Herzlichen Glückwunsch!^^ Du bist heute genau ein Jahr hier angemeldet^^ Phatush 16:59, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC)Phatush Schnelle Bekehrung Kannst du bitte auf der seite der Schnellen Bekehrung die Infobox bearbeiten? Huragok gehörten nicht zur besatzung des Schiffs. Es war nur ein Huragok an Bord, welcher zusammen mit Dadab aus einer Rettungskapsel gerettet wurde. Cpl. Cody Tayler Bilder einfügen Kelmo, ich werde ab jetzt keine Dinge mehr bearbeiten damit ihr ne Ruhe habt. Ich habe nur die Bilder eingefügt die mir Google gegeben hat. Also schieb mir nicht die Schuld auf mich sondern Google für die Bilder. Ich versuche hier meine Arbeit so gut wie möglich zu machen. Ich hoffe dennoch auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und gute Kritik. LG Einstein117 05:15, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe ich wollte was bei der infobox von der Schnellen Bekehrung ändern und habs irgendwie gelöscht.... Es tut mir echt leid... 'Cpl. Cody Tayler 12:40, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'Hilfe 2' Hi Kelmo, ich habe einen Fehler in der Überschrift eines Beitrages gemacht. Es geht um den Beitrag 105. Marine Expiditionary Unit. Jedoch heißt es nicht Exp'i'''ditionary sondern Exp'e'ditionary. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Überschrift ändern kann. Wäre nett wenn du mir sagen würdest wie das geht bzw. wenn du das machen könntest. Danke schonmal :) ciao. EhmPehOh 20:09, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 'Hey'. Kannst du mal bitte helfen? Ähm ich habe eigentlich nur eine Frage, wenn man einem Artikel ein Zitat hinzufügen will, wie macht man den breitenStrich zur Erklärung wer das Zitat gesagt hat? Danke im Vorraus. :D Luc Miez. 20:16, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du musst obenauf dem Button auf dem normal steht klike auf den pfeil nach unten und gehe auf Überschrift 2 Floodkreatur 12:29 22.Aug. 2010 Spartan III Artikel Hallo Kelmo, erstmal Respekt. Hab mich mal wieder über sämtliche Halo Bücher gestürzt und mir Infos rausgezogen. Anschliessend wollte ich die Spartan III Artikel "verbessern" bzw. erweitern. Es gibt jedoch nichts zu verbessern, daher Respekt. Sehr gut gefallen mir die Artikel über Min-B174 und Adam-B004. Der Schlusssatz über die Spartaner ist riesig, "Weiterkämpfen bis zum Ende". Grüße Spartaner-117 10:53, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage: Ship Ich hab eine Frage, habe grade die Seite UNSC Armageddon's Edge erstellt und konnte die Infobox nicht einfügen da stand dann Vorlage:Undefined, stimmt damit etwas nicht? Phatush 19:25, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Träger Nur mal so als Frage. Seit wann ind Kreuzer, Träger? Die unendliche Geschichte Möchte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass deine Reservierung schon überzogen ist. Ich freue mich schon auf deine Fortsetzung, tut mir Leid, dass ich so ungeduldig bin :-P - Pir 'atee 21:00, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Machtanix, freu mich schon drauf, es zu lesen! - Pir 'atee 19:56, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich habs gestern schon gelesen, habs aber gerade nochmal gelesen, es ist wirklich gut geworden. Gibt es noch andere aktive Schreiber an der Geschichte oder soll ich mich eher dahinterknien? - Pir 'atee 14:41, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Werd ich machen, kann aber noch ein paar Tage dauern, da ich etwas im Stress bin, weil ich noch etwas vorzubereiten habe. Aber du wirst nicht lange warten müssen^^ - Pir 'atee 19:15, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dazu muss ich sie erst einmal schreiben^^ - Pir 'atee 17:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, du wirst dich noch länger gedulden müssen. Finde kaum noch Zeit für irgendwas und wüsst spontan auch nicht, wie ich weiterschreiben sollte. - Pir 'atee 17:36, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Soren Wieder mal ein klasse Beitrag. Ich habe mir erlaubt ihn sprachlich etwas zu korrigieren, inhaltlich ist er jedoch einwandfrei. Wo kann man die ganze Geschichte finden? Würde mich interessieren, die kenn ich noch nicht. Grüße Spartaner-117 12:48, 26. Sept. 2010 (UTC) Quellen Wieso fehlen eigentlich bei so vielen Artikeln die Quellenangaben? oder hab ich die übersehn? ˜˜˜˜ 'Cpl. Cody Tayler 20:10, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC)' untold stories Kelmo check mal deine e-mails Floodkreatur 16:25, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) B.O.B Hallo. Findest du das wirklich? Denke das man ihn ruhig dazu nehmen könnte.Hab gestern mal darüber nachgedacht und ausserdem.Einige Sangheili kann man auch nicht sein und trotzdem werden sie hier beschrieben.Mein Freund hat immer gefragt was dieser B.O.B kann und macht.Ich denke da ist er nicht der einzige.Ich habe die Antwort.Leute wundern sich sicher wieso es den gibt.Er ist (finde ich) sehr auffalend mit seiner Rüstung und seiner Seltenheit. Freue mich auf deine Antwort. Nic 15:56, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weiterleitungen Ja das tut mir wirklich Leid. Cold Station12 hat es mir schon gesagt. Er hat mir aber auch gesagt das ich da nicht der einzige wäre. Den ich habe nur weitergeleitet was schon stand. Zb steht bei einer der UNSC Pistolen "Technologien". Da dachte ich das ich das bei allen Pistolen hinschreiben darf. Wenn es dort nicht falsch war dann konnte ich ja nicht wissen das es falsch ist wenn du verstehst. Ich schau jetzt IMMER wenn es die weiterleitung oft gibt nur dann einen Artikel weiterzuleiten wenn er auch mit dem Thema zu tun hat. Liebe Grüsse....Nic 19:37, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich schau jetzt immer das ich jede weiterleitung nur einmal benutze nicht das zb Emile-A239 zweimal da steht und beides ist eine weiterleitung Danke für die Nachricht Kelmo...Nic 10:16, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Halo Evolutions Vol. II Wollte fragen ob du schon etwas darüber weißt. Strohjongleur Schade... naja Strohjongleur untold strories Zur Zeit habe ich kaum Zeit zum schrieben, deswegen dauert meine Geschiichte noch etwas... Strohjongleur UNSC Ränge tss... dann halt nicht, wollte ja nur helfen, hätte mir die Zeit auch sparen können... strohjongleur DU kannst ruhig mal antworten! *DAS habe ich hingeschrieben, nachdem du den Rohbau der Artikel gelöscht hast. Damit hast du über 1h Arbeit gelöscht. Deswegen Strohjongleur ** Das kann ich zugeben... in der zeit habe ich mir auch die Wikipedia beiträge durchgelesen.... Strohjongleur Hi Kelmo, erstmal ein großes Lob für die meisten deiner Beiträge. Ich wollte aber auch mal nachfragen, warum du mein Artikel "UNSC Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer" gelöscht hast. Der Artikel war im Gegensatz zu deinen Beiträgen "Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer" und "Force Master Chief Petty Officer" richtig! Das sind nicht zwei Ränge sondern nur einer der unterschiedlich betitelt wird. Generell muss ich sagen, dass dein Umgang mit den Diensträngen sehr schlampig und absolut unauthentisch ist... Will nicht beleidigend wirken aber ich habe darin Zeit investiert, habe extra das Abzeichen gestaltet und dann wirds einfach gelöscht. Und nochwas: Einfach die US Abzeichen in die Artikel zu nehmen und sie als UNSC Abzeichen zu deklarieren ist schlichtweg falsch! Es gibt genug authentische Belege die beweisen, dass sie nicht so aussehen. Wäre nett wenn du für eine Diskussion bereit wärst :) 'EhmPehOh 13:53, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC)' '''Re.' Also zu deinen Antworten muss ich jetzt wieder zurück antworten :) zu 1.: Du hast zumindest Teilweise Recht. Die UNSC MarineCorps Abzeichen sind meines Wissens nach auch authentisch zu den US Rangabzeichen jedoch bei der Navy ist das nicht der Fall (ausgenommen Seaman/Crewman Abzeichen. Und dafür haben wir Beweise. In Halo3 sieht man in der Abschlusssequenz mit Hood und dem Arbiter an der Gedenktafel ein Abzeichen des Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (Bild, unten Rechts) und das ist nicht Authentisch mit dem US Abzeichen. Flottenadmiral Hood hat auch keine Sterne am Kragen (also US Typisch)... Wenn du mir gegendarstellungen zeigen würdest, würde ich mich freuen da ja auch Bungie Fehler unterlaufen :) Kann ja sein, dass wir beide Recht haben. zu 2.: Mit gestalten meinte ich nicht dass ich sie mir neu Ausdenke. Leider gibt es weder auf anderen Halopedia Seiten authentische Bilder, noch im rest des www. Daher sah ich mich gezwungen die Abzeichen nach original Quellen anzufertigen. (Siehe Beispiel Flottenadmiral und MCPON). zu 3.: Ich habe diverse Artikel zu den Rängen bearbeitet als sie noch stub waren. Dann kamst du xD. Und abschließend muss ich dir nochmal Recht geben. Das ist kindisch. Jedoch habe ich viel Zeit investiert und bin großer Halo Fan und wenn man dann lesen muss, dass permanent Artikel verändert werden oder gelöscht werden ist dass für mich schon einwenig verärgernd :) Nächste mal werd ich erstmal runterkommen und dann schreiben. :) EhmPehOh 87.162.38.55 18:31, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Re. II zu 1.: Also jetzt wo du es sagst ist mir ein riesiger Fehler auf der Seite von Miranda Keyes aufgefallen. Sie ist kein UNSC Commander sonder "nur" "Lieutenant Commander". Der Fehler ist wohl entstanden, da ein Lt.Commander nur Commander genannt wird, ähnlich wie ein MCPO auch nur Chief oder Master Chief genannt wird. Und Bungie war nicht ganz so faul. Wir sehen zwar das US Typische Goldene Eichenlaub eines Major/Lt.Commander jedoch mit ergänzung am Kragen. Bei den US Streitkräften ist nur das Rangabzeichen am Kragen bei der UNSC Navy jedoch noch weitere goldene Markierungen. (Habe für den Rang ebenfalls das Abzeichen gemacht aber da du den Beitrag gemacht hast wollte ich nicht einfach das Bild ersetzten.) zu 3.: Ich finde die Ränge auch ok. Nur wie bereits erwähnt habe ich einige vorher schon bearbeitet und dann wurde mein Text komplett verändert obwohl er eigentlich auch richtig war... ging irgendwie aufs ego xD. Und um Fehler gehts mir auch nicht. Viele Augen sehen halt mehr und können Fehler dann ausbügeln. Aber unauthentizität die hier anscheinend von manchen bewusst betrieben wird mag ich nicht. EhmPehOh 19:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wettschreiben Hi Kelmo, hab mal 2 Fragen zum "großen Fan Fiction Wettschreiben": *Wie fiktiv darf es denn werden? Dürfte man auch Beispielsweise Personen wie den Master Chief sterben lassen? *Wieviele User müssen sich dafür anmelden, bis es los geht bzw. gibt es eine Anmeldefrist? Würde mich über Antwort freuen :) ciao. EhmPehOh 20:01, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) RE. Also nur um alle Ungereimtheiten auszuräumen: Die Geschichte muss mit der Mainstoryline von Halo konform sein. Was ist dann daran "Fiction"? Darf ich denn neue Figuren erschaffen bzw. die Geschichte um gewisse Figuren und Ereignisse geringfügig umschreiben? Bsp.: Neue Spartaner erfinden oder schreiben dass Personen wie Master Chief nie auf Reach war? Ich will ja nicht klingen, als ob ich geistig Behindert wäre aber irgendwie fehlt mir da die genaue Definition von Fiction xD... Wäre echt cool, wenn nochmal die genauen Regeln dafür veröffentlicht würden bzw. wenn du hierauf direkt antworten würdest, da ich mich schon sehr auf das Fan Fiction Wettschreiben freue. Klasse Idee :) gruß und ciao EhmPehOh 22:13, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) RE. II Hi Kelmo, alles klar? Hab wiedermal ne Frage: Beim Fan Fiction Wettschreiben sollte die Geschichte nicht länger als 2.500 - 3.000 Wörter sein bzw. nur ein bisschen überzogen sein. Mein Beitrag ist leider bei knapp über 3.400 Wörtern. Ich könnte ihn nur sehr schwer kürzen ohne damit die Geschichte zu stören. Ist das noch im Rahmen oder muss ich noch weiter kürzen? Danke schonmal im vorraus. gruß und ciao EhmPehOh 17:25, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Ich wollte fragen ob du in meinen bald erstellten Artikel Bilder hinzufügen kannst, da ich keine Bilder hochladen mehr kann. Strohjongleur Dank dir, im moment ist es Titania Strohjongleur Projekt des Monats Meine Stimme wird nicht dazugezählt (geschweige den angezeigt). Strohjongleur *hat sich erledigt ;) Strohjongleur Erstellen einer Kategorie-Seite Hi Kelmo, wollte mal fragen, wie man eine Kategorie-Seite erstellen kann xD Wäre nett wenn du mir das erklären könntest xD. Danke schonmal. ciao :) EhmPehOh 13:49, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gerade on? Hey Kelmo wenn du Lust hast dann komme doch mal ne Runde in Live. ;)--Der Pete Besprechung 12:55, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Halo 3 Spartan Offizier Ich habe eine Frage: Ich bin jetzt bei Halo 3 zum Leutnant befördert worden und im mein Datei-Sharing steht das ich Spartan Offizier bin, aber ich habe den Erfolg nicht bekommen. Wollte fragen bei welcher EP-Zahl du den Erfolg bekommst. (habe mom. 71 EP) Strohjongleur Bot Hi Kelmo, dich möchte ich natürlich auch noch informieren, dass unser neuer Bot nun einsatzbereit ist! Falls dir einige Aufgaben einfallen sollten, welche der Bot erledigen könnte, notiere sie einfach auf dessen Diskussionsseite. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 16:08, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Mark VII ist es bekannt ob die Mjolnir Mark VII noch in betrieb genommen wurde oder ob sie in betrieb genommen wurde? Strohjongleur Hey Kelmo Sorry, das ich es letztens übertrieben habe. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Eine Frage: Die M6 Pistolen wurden ja von Misriah Armoury hergestellt, und da dachte ich mir, das knnte man so einfügen. Was war Falsch? (Der Disskussions Wikinutzer?)﻿ ﻿ Danke Hallo Kelmo,wollte mich bedanke das du meine Arbeiten verbersert hast.Ich hätte eine Frage:Wie mache ich das,dass ich bei einer Informations Leiste wie bei dem Flood-Werfer ein Bild einfüge?,weil dan könnte ich das dan auch. Freue mich auf eine antwort. Niki 13:11, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Englisch - Deutsch Hi Kelmo, Ich wollte mal fragen und vorschlagen, ob man nicht bei englischen Namen und Bezeichnungen die deutsche Übersetzung hinzufügen sollte/könnte, wie ich das bspw. bei den Illuminaten schon gemacht habe. Darum würd ich mich auch kümmern. SatansLilHelper666 13:55, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Das musst du mir genauer erklären, was du ändern willst. Meinst du etwa die Namen der Illuminaten übersetzten oder wie? Im Verlauf des Artikels sehe ich nur wie du Rechtschreibfehler verbessert hast. Kelmo 14:11, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab ja bei den Illuminaten und den Bias' sowas hintergesetzt: (zu dt. etwa BlaBlaBla) :Ich fänds gut, wenn wir sowas hinter alle Namen (außer sowas wie Pelican - da ists ja offensichtlich) des Halo Universums die auf Englisch sind setzen, damit Leute, die vllt nicht fließend Englisch können, wissen was das überhaupt heißt (zusätzlich gibt es ja verdammt viele junge Halo fans =P). zB beim Ghost - Geist, Wraith - Geist, Spectre - Gespenst, Banshee - Todesfee, Revenant - Widergänger, etc. Kann man endlos fortführen. :Abgesehen davon könnte man doch auch noch hinzufügen, wie die Sachen, die wir schon auf Deutsch haben, im orig. heißen, wie das hier schon bei n paar Schiffen der Fall ist. Beispiel: Wächter - Sentinels, Illuminat - Monitor (für Leute die, wie mein Nachbar zB., das Spiel nur auf englisch haben oder gewohnt sind). :SatansLilHelper666 14:23, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich werde das erstmal mit den anderen Admins besprechen müssen, bevor ich dir ein eindeutiges okay geben kann. Ich muss jedoch sagen das ich gegen die Übersetzung der Fahrzeug Namen bin, jedoch bei Sachen wie den Wächtern etc. muss ich dir zustimmen. Kelmo Ay ay, Meister. SatansLilHelper666 14:44, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC)